hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN™ 2 Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™ 2, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Some of the characters in HITMAN™ 2 appear in the previous game, HITMAN™. More about these characters in HITMAN™ Side Characters. Hawke's Bay Orson Mills Orson Mills is an ex-CICADA mercenary now working for the Shadow Client and his private militia. After Sean Rose's death, he became the lover of Alma Reynard. He was participating in an operation in Riga, five days after Reynard died. Rex Larsson Rex Larsson was a shipping mogul, and a secret operative of Providence. He was a victim of the Private Militia's major strikes several days prior to the mission. He was killed by Alma Reynard in the Mount Royal Park in Montreal, in a car crash. Rupert Pierce Rupert Pierce was the CEO of Dynasty Global, the world's largest internet retailer, and a top operative of Providence. He is killed by his sub-ordinate Lance Donovan, who is blackmailed by Alma Reynard, and threw him of the roof of Dynasty Global's headquarters. Lance Donovan Lance Donovan is the VP of Dynasty Global. He is blackmailed by Alma Reynard, who threatened to kill his wife and children, if he wouldn't kill his boss. His brother is the Prime minister of New Zealand. Oscar Wong Oscar Wong is a famous architect who designed the beach house in Hawke's Bay, inhabitated by Alma Reynard and her men. Miami Jin Po Jin Po is a dictator and a tyrant of a third world country, who has made his people praise him and his son, Tren Po, as gods. He used a Kronstadt drone to drop bombs onto peaceful civilian protesters in the Tungan Valley Incident. He does not appear as an NPC. Moses Lee Moses Lee is a rival racer of Sierra Knox. He is the CEO of Kowoon Heavy Industries. His outfit can be worn. Edward "Ted" Mendez Edward Mendez, also known as Ted Mendez, is a military officer of the United States and is visiting Robert Knox in Miami, who is trying to sell androids as a replacement for human soldiers in the military. His outfit can be worn. Nicholas Velmorres / Florida Man Nicholas Velmorres is a food vendor in Miami. He sells coconut balls on his stand, which are adored by many. He has been in jail for using meth in his cookings. He is a popular person. His outfit can be worn. Albert Noah Albert Noah is the man with the discriminating documents on Sierra Knox, who stole Terry Johnson's outfit. He is ok the phone when you meet him. His keys are nearby and can be used to open his van, where the documents are in. Terry Johnson Terry Johnson is a mascot that Albert Noah stole the mascot suit from. He is on the floor, talking to a paramedic. Derrick McInnis Derrick McInnis is a scientist of Kronstad. He has notebooks scattered around Kronstad, some of philosophy, some on Robert Knox, some on Robotics. He is working on the military Androids. Heidi Santoro Heidi Santoro is a former bandmate of Jordan Cross. Sheik Salman Al-Ghazali Sheik Salman Al-Ghazali makes an appearance in Miami along with Hector Delgado. He can be located at the Thwack lounge and his disguise can be taken. In Contracts Mode, his name is somehow Abdul Sulieman. He is also in IAGO Auction in Paris. His outfit can be worn. Lindsey La Coeur Lindsey La Coeur is a reporter from Paris, and can be seen in the mission in Paris. She appears in Miami. Grace Miller Grace Miller is the commander of the Kronstad Mechanics in the Kronstad Pitstop Maxwell Rutter Maxwell Rutter is the host of the Global Innovation Race in Miami. He is mostly in his office, but can also be seen around the podium tent Antoine Mack Antoine Mack is the assistant of Robert Knox. He can be found from the topfloor of the Kronstad Building. There is a picture of Sierra, Robert and Florida Man on his table. Three-Headed Serpent Hector Delgado Hector Delgado is the brother of Rico Delgado and former lover of Andrea Martinez. He has lost his love letter to Andrea Martinez and the letter can be found from a guard in the basement of the mansion. If the letter is returned, he will give the combination to the safe of Rico Delgado in Rico's office, where Rico's Pistol can be found. Catalina Delgado Catalina Delgado is the wife of Rico Delgado. Torres Piombo / The Hippie Torres Piombo is a hippie and drug-dealer from the Italian coast town Sapienza. He formerly appeared in a previous mission, but now turned his attention to the drug-trade. His disguise can be used in an opportunity to kill Jorge Franco. His outfit can be worn. Paul Powers Paul Powers, also known as "P-Powers" is an american celebrity tattoo artist, in Colombia to fix Rico Delgado's Tattoo of Catalina Delgado. He does not want to go to meet Rico and can be found from the bar, trying to call his manager, Dexy. His outfit can be worn. Mateo Luna Covarrubias Mateo Luna Covarrubias is the submarine engineer for the Delgado cartel. He hurt himself when a winch broke and can be found from the fisher village, from his house, in his underpants and with a broken arm. A Sicario is near the house, looking for Mateo. There is his engineer clothes nearby, that can be worn. Taita Taita is the Saman in the Jungle. He is with Gregory M. Yeager, trying to find indegrients, in a hut. Andrea Martinez has requested him to cleanse the construction site. His outfit can be worn. Argeo Rodriguez Argeo Rodriguez is the foreman of the construction site in Santa Fortuna. Paola Bravo Magana Paola Bravo Magana is the secretary of Andrea Martinez. Macario Lira Negrón Macario Lira Negrón is the bartender in the Santa Fortuna's bar. His bar's basement, is one of the entrances to Delgado Cartel's smuggling caves. He has the key to the basement. His outfit can be worn. Dan Buckman Dan Buckman is the hippo whisperer that can be found near El Mijo, trying to make it feel better. He is worried that Rico might feed him to El Mijo, if he doesnt get El Mijo to eat fruits again. Dióscoro Ávalos Posada Dióscoro Ávalos Posada is an engineer and a pilot for the Delgado cartel. He can be found in Jorge Franco's hut, in the Coca Fields. The Vanisher The Vanisher is a man in the basement of Rico Delgado's mansion. There is a safe with an explosive package in the room, the camera evidence, map, photocopier amongst other things. Chasing a Ghost Karan Dhar / The Kasmirian Karan Dhar, also known as The Kashmirian, is an indian assassin, who is on a contract to kill Dawood Rangan and Vanya Shah, im Mumbai. His name is not found from the contracr creator, but rather from a client as The Barber. His outfit can be worn. Mike Mike is the Mole in Danwood Rangan's tower. He will be interrorigated by Dawood Rangan and if Dawood is not killed, he will eventually be killed Dawood Gurdeep Gokhale Gurdeep Gokhale is the laundry foreman in Mumbai. His outfit can be worn. Bhavin Sagar Bhavin Sagar is the barber in Mumbai. His outift can be worn. Babu Raav Babu Raav is the painter in Mumbai. His outfit can be worn. Another Life Richard Wilson Richard Wilson, also known as the BBQ Master, is the husband of Susan Wilson and a resident of Whittleton Creek. He and his wife are hosting an outdoor party in Wilson's backyard. His name could be a reference to Richard Wilson from Dennis the Menace. His outfit can be worn. Susan Wilson Charles Blake III James Batty James Batty is a resident of Whittleton Creek, and has a lawsuit against Janus, and his annual landing of a helicopter, as it scares the nesting birds and a rare species of frogs. His house is under fumigation and he lives in his shed. He is very chatty and talks whenever he can. His outfit can be worn. Helen West Nelson Lafayette Nelson Lafayette is the nurse of Janus and a bird enthusiast. He can be seen feeding birds near the river. If the birds are scared away, he will go to give Janus, (who he dislikes), his checkup. His outigt can be worn. Jose Alrvarez Jose Alrvaez is the bug exterminator in Whittleton Creek. Samir Chandra Samir Chandra is the realtor in Whittleton Creek. He has a meeting with Nolan Cassidy, concerning the empty residence in the Whittleton Creek. He can be found eating muffins on a muffinstand. His outfit can be worn. Guenther Muller Guenther Muller is the personal bodyguard of Janus. He is very caucious, he has taken Janus's cigarettes as Janus has weak lungs, he will figure out anyones background if he doesnt know them and his outfit can be worn. The Ark Society Amos Dexter Amos Dexter is a member of the Ark Society. He is a businessman from Texas,that has a great love for alcohol and tobacco. He also appears in Hokkaido, as a VIP Patient. Jebediah Block Blake Nathaniel Category:HITMAN™ 2 characters Category:HITMAN™ 2